


A Light in the Darkness

by holmes221b



Series: In the Realms of Magic [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic Lessons, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: "It's just a candle..."Featuring my apprentice, Daniella.





	A Light in the Darkness

Asra smiled as the wick of the candle in front of him glowed for a moment.  
“Almost, Daniella.”  
His apprentice, a pale olive-skinned woman with dark strawberry blonde hair in a neat braid and bright hazel-grey eyes, smiled back.  
“Should I try again?” Daniella asked meekly.  
His heart ached. Before he’d lost her, she would have given him a snarky reply suggesting they just use a match to light the candle. Now that he had her back, with no memory of their relationship, he was once again a stranger to her. And Daniella was constantly on edge around strangers, constantly fearing she’d say or do the wrong thing.  
He nodded.  
“Yes, try again,” he said encouragingly. “I think you’ll get it this time.”  
As his apprentice attempted the spell again, Asra’s thoughts drifted to times past—to memories he once shared with Daniella, of other times he tried to help her learn how to do this particular spell.  
He was brought back to the present by Faust’s laughter in his mind.  
“Look, Master, I did it. You were right,” Daniella exclaimed, gesturing to the now lit candle.  
Asra was surprised. As much as he had been encouraging her, he really hadn’t expected her to light the candle. She’d never been able to in the nine years he’d known her, and he didn’t think her magic would have changed that much after he’d brought her back that she’d suddenly be able to now.  
“Wow, Daniella, that’s really good,” he finally managed. “You should be really proud of yourself.”  
“It’s just a candle…” Daniella said dismissively, confused by Asra’s reaction.  
“You don’t remember it, of course, but you never could get the hang of that spell before,” Asra explained.  
Daniella looked guilty.  
“Well, about that…I took advantage of you being lost in your thoughts to use a match to light it.”  
Asra laughed.  
“You always did say that you preferred to attempt non-magical means of doing things before relying on your magic…”  
“I did?” Daniella asked, rubbing at her temples.  
Asra stopped smiling instantly, worried that he’d pushed her towards trying to remember something from her past.  
“Headache?”  
“Just a small one.”  
“There’s plenty of lavender, meadowsweet and willow bark downstairs, if it gets worse.”  
“I may have forgotten everything about my past, but I do remember what herbs we have just fine, Master,” Daniella quipped. “I did just finish going thru our supplies, after all.”  
Asra gave her a lopsided grin, pleased with her snark.  
“I had forgotten that I’d had you do that,” he admitted, quick to reassure her that he was not offended—he remembered how she’d freaked out the first time she’d snapped at him all those years ago.  
The bell rang downstairs, announcing the arrival of a customer in the shop downstairs.  
He sighed as he stood up.  
With a wave of his hand, the candle was extinguished.  
A beat, and then the candle’s wick resumed burning brightly.  
Asra cocked his head, confused.  
Daniella giggled.  
“I figured out the spell too. Past me was right though, matches are easier.”  
Asra laughed as he left the room to assist their customer.


End file.
